


Ice-cream

by kinumi



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinumi/pseuds/kinumi
Summary: “หนูทะเลาะกับจอร์จี้เพราะเขาบอกว่าพ่อกับลุงทอมเป็น.......คู่เกย์”





	Ice-cream

**Author's Note:**

> จริงๆ ไม่เรียกว่าฮิดเดิลสเวิร์ธด้วยซ้ำ...แต่ไม่รู้จะเรียกว่าอะไร...  
> ก็เลยงึมงำๆ และสรุปเอาเองว่าพี่ทอมกับน้องอินเดีย = ฮิดเดิลสเวิร์ธ (ฮา)  
> 

...อินเดียชอบลุงทอม...

 

ลุงทอมใจดีแถมมีรอยยิ้มอ่อนโยนให้เสมอ เพราะลุงทอมตัวสูง ไหล่กว้าง มือใหญ่เหมือนกับพ่อ แต่อ้อมกอดของลุงทอมช่างอ่อนโยนนุ่มนวลเหมือนกับแม่ แถมตัวก็หอม ดังนั้นอินเดียจึงมีความสุขเวลาได้อยู่ในอ้อมกอดของลุงทอม เพราะเธอรู้สึกเหมือนได้กอดทั้งพ่อและแม่ในเวลาเดียวกัน

 

ซาช่ากับทริสตันก็ชอบลุงทอม อินเดียรู้เรื่องนี้ดี น้องชายทั้งสองของเธอเคยบอกว่าลุงทอมเล่านิทานสนุก แต่ทั้งสองคนก็ไม่เคยได้ฟังจนจบเรื่อง เพราะมักจะถูกเสียงเพราะๆ ของลุงทอมกล่อมนอนจนหลับฝันดีอยู่เสมอ

 

พ่อบอกว่าลุงทอมเป็นคนในครอบครัวเฮมสเวิร์ธ เป็นเฮมสเวิร์ธกิตติมศักดิ์ ดังนั้นอินเดียจึงเชื่อมั่นว่าตัวเองมีสิทธิ์ที่จะโกรธ หากใครพูดอะไรไม่ดีกับลุงทอมที่เธอรัก...

 

 

“เพราะแบบนั้น...อินเดียก็เลยมีเรื่องชกต่อยกับเพื่อนชายในชั้นเรียนรึครับ”

 

ทอมค่อนข้างเป็นกังวลตอนที่ได้รู้ข่าวจากคริสว่าหลานสาวที่น่ารักมีปัญหาที่โรงเรียน และยิ่งทวีความกังวลมากขึ้นไปอีก เมื่อได้รู้รายละเอียดจากภรรยาสาวของเพื่อนสนิทว่าการทะเลาะวิวาทของอินเดียโรสในครั้งนี้นั้นสาเหตุมาจากเรื่องของเขา คิ้วของชายหนุ่มตกลู่ในขณะที่ดวงตาสีอ่อนทอดมองเอลซ่าด้วยท่าทางราวกับจะขอโทษ หากแต่สะใภ้เฮมสเวิร์ธกลับมีท่าทางสบายๆ หนุ่มอังกฤษสังเกตเห็นว่าหญิงสาวพยายามกลั้นขำจนไหล่สั่นเสียด้วยซ้ำ

 

“ไม่ต้องกังวลขนาดนั้นก็ได้ ขอสารภาพนะว่าฉันเผลอหลุดขำด้วยซ้ำตอนที่ครูประจำชั้นเล่าเรื่องนี้ให้ฟัง โอเค ยอมรับว่าตอนแรกก็ตกใจอยู่หรอก แต่พอรู้เหตุผลแล้วมัน.........ถึงจะดูใจร้ายไปหน่อย แต่.........” หญิงสาวกลั้นยิ้มพลางส่ายศีรษะไปมา “....ให้ตายสิ ฉันล่ะถูกใจจริงๆ”

 

“พวกคุณเลี้ยงเธอได้แข็งแกร่งมากครับ” เพราะว่าอารมณ์อยู่ก้ำกึ่งระหว่างความกังวลกับความสบายใจ จึงส่งผลให้หนุ่มอังกฤษยิ้มเจื่อน

 

“เฮ้ ในที่นี้ไม่มีใครสนใจประเด็นหลักของเรื่องหน่อยรึ?”

และกลายเป็นว่าหัวหน้าครอบครัวอย่างคริสต้องเป็นฝ่ายดึงบุคคลทั้งสองให้เข้าสู่ความเป็นจริงเสียเอง ทอมพึมพำคำขอโทษในขณะที่พยายามดึงสีหน้าให้ตัวเองจริงจังตามคนเป็นพ่อ แต่ฝ่ายคนเป็นแม่กลับทำมีท่าทีไม่อนาทรร้อนใจแต่อย่างใด และยังมีแก่ใจที่จะสวนกลับสามีด้วยข้อมูลส่วนที่ทอมยังไม่มีโอกาสได้รับรู้

“ใครกันที่เป็นคนถามว่า ‘ใครชนะ’ ตอนที่ฉันบอกว่าลูกเรามีเรื่องชกต่อยกับเพื่อน....คุณไง คริส”

 

“ไม่เอาน่าที่รัก ยอมรับเถอะว่าตอนนั้นคุณเองก็คิดเหมือนผม”

“ไม่เลย ฉันสนใจแค่ว่าคู่กรณีของลูกเป็นใครต่างหาก”

 

ทอมหัวเราะเสียงแห้งเหือดเมื่อเริ่มรู้สึกว่าตัวเองมาอยู่ผิดที่ผิดทาง เพราะดูสถานการณ์จะเริ่มบานปลายเป็นการโต้เถียงระหว่างสามีภรรยาเข้าให้แล้ว คริสเหมือนจะอ่านความคิดออกถึงได้หันมาพูดกับเขารัวเร็ว “บอกไว้ก่อนนะพวก นายไม่ต้องรู้สึกผิดกับเรื่องนี้ ที่สำคัญ...นี่ไม่ใช่การทะเลาะกัน”

“อาจจะถกเถียงกันนิดหน่อย แต่ยืนยันอีกเสียงว่านี่ไม่ได้ทะเลาะกันแน่นอน” เอลซ่ายืนยันด้วยการตบไหล่กว้างของทอมเบาๆ เพื่อความสบายใจของคนเป็นเฮมสเวิร์ธกิตติมศักดิ์

 

“ผมรู้สึกไม่ค่อยดี ที่เป็นต้นเหตุให้เจ้าหญิงของพวกคุณ...”

 

“ไม่เลยที่รัก มันน่าดีใจเสียอีกที่เจ้าหญิงของเราสามารถต่อยเจ้าชายจนล้มคว่ำได้”

“แต่เพื่อความสบายใจของนาย ฉันคิดว่านายคงอยากคุยกับอินเดีย...และยัยหนูคงดีใจถ้าได้คุยกับนาย”

 

สายตาของคริสพยักเพยิดไปยังชั้นบนตำแหน่งเดียวกับห้องของอินเดีย เพราะทันทีที่เธอกลับถึงบ้าน เอลซ่ากับคริสก็ปล่อยให้เด็กหญิงได้ทบทวนตัวเองอยู่ในห้องมาหลายชั่วโมง ทอมจึงขออนุญาตผู้ปกครองทั้งสองบุกรุกพื้นที่ส่วนตัวของลูกสาวบ้านเฮมสเวิร์ธ  ได้ยินแว่วๆ ว่าวันนี้คริสจะโชว์ฝีมือทำอาหารฉลองชัยชนะบนสังเวียน(?)ครั้งแรกของลูกสาวนั่นทำให้ทอมได้แต่อมยิ้มระหว่างที่ขายาวๆ นำพาร่างตนขึ้นมาที่ชั้นบน และพบสองแฝดโผล่หน้าออกมาจากห้องรออยู่ก่อนแล้ว คงได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าตอนเดินขึ้นมา

 

“สวัสดี” ทอมทักทายพร้อมส่งยิ้มให้กับเด็กชายทั้งสอง

“ลุงทอม...พี่อินเดียอยู่ในห้องนานแล้ว”

“ยังไม่ออกมาเลยฮะ”

 

“ซาช่ากับทริสตันรู้มั้ยว่าทำไมพี่สาวถึงไม่ยอมออกจากห้อง”

ทอมเลือกที่จะหยุดหน้าประตูห้องของฝาแฝด ชายหนุ่มย่อตัวลงเพื่อให้สายตาอยู่ระดับกัน เด็กชายหันมาสบตากันหลังจากที่ทอมถาม และซาช่าเป็นฝ่ายตอบคำถามก่อน

“แม่บอกว่าพี่ทะเลาะกับเพื่อนฮะ”

“ต่อยกันด้วย” ทริสตันร่วมสมทบวงสนทนา

“พี่ชนะด้วยล่ะฮะ ลุงทอม”

 

คนเป็นผู้ใหญ่อมยิ้มกับบทสนทนาของสองแฝด Like Father Like Son จริงๆ ด้วย ซาช่ากับทริสตันดูจะภูมิใจในตัวพี่สาวไม่ต่างจากพ่อแม่ของตนเอง

 

“พวกหนูจะว่าอะไรรึเปล่า ถ้าลุงจะขออนุญาตเข้าไปคุยกับพี่สาว”

“ได้ฮะ แต่ลุงทอมต้องสัญญานะว่าจะพาพี่ออกมาจากห้องเร็วๆ”

ซาช่าดึงแขนเสื้อของทอมด้วยสีหน้าเว้าวอน ส่วนทริสตันก็เลือกที่จะเกาะแขนอีกข้างและทำสีหน้าแบบเดียวกันจนทอมเผลอยิ้มด้วยความเอ็นดู

 

“ถ้าอย่างนั้นทริสตันกับซาช่าต้องลงไปช่วยคุณพ่อคุณแม่เตรียมมื้อเย็นแล้วล่ะ เดี๋ยวพี่อินเดียจะลงไปร่วมวงด้วยแน่นอน”

 

เมื่อสองแฝดรับคำเสียงแข็งขันและพากันลงไปข้างล่าง ทอมก็เคาะประตูห้องหลานสาวคนโตทันที อินเดียน่าจะรู้แล้วว่าเป็นเขา เธอจึงไม่ได้ปฏิเสธอย่างใดเมื่อเขาขออนุญาตเข้าไปหาเธอในห้องนอน อินเดียโรสนั่งกอดหมอนใบใหญ่อยู่บนเตียง เธอส่งยิ้มและเรียกชื่อเขา ใบหน้าของอินเดียยังคงสดใสและน่ารักไม่มีบาดแผลจากการทะเลาะวิวาทแต่อย่างใด ทอมไม่แปลกใจแล้วว่าทำไมสมาชิกบ้านเฮมสเวิร์ธ ถึงดูประทับใจนักหนา เพราะดูเหมือนว่าศึกครั้งนี้อินเดียจะเป็นฝ่ายชนะใสๆ

 

“ลุงทอมรู้เรื่องแล้วใช่มั้ยคะ” อินเดียเป็นฝ่ายเอ่ยปากถามขึ้น ภายในรอยยิ้มสดใส ทอมสังเกตเห็นความกังวลอยู่ลึกๆ ในแววตา “ผิดหวังในตัวหนูรึเปล่า”

 

ทอมไม่ได้ตอบคำถามนั้นด้วยคำพูด เพราะเลือกที่จะเดินไปนั่งเคียงข้างเด็กหญิง เรียวแขนยาวโอบกอดหลานสาวอย่างทะนุถนอม นั่นคือคำตอบของคำถาม เด็กหญิงอมยิ้มในขณะที่เอนตัวซบร่างสูงโปร่งของคุณลุงทอมที่เธอรัก

 

“ลุงทอมอยากรู้มั้ยว่าทำไมหนูถึงทะเลาะกับจอร์จี้”

 

ฝ่ามือใหญ่ตบท่อนแขนเล็กบางเบาๆ ทอมโยกตัวไปมาราวกับขับกล่อมและปลอบประโลม จอร์จี้คงเป็นชื่อของเด็กชายที่พ่ายแพ้ในศึกครั้งนี้ ทอมกลอกตาไปมาอย่างครุ่นคิด “...ถ้าหนูไม่อยากเล่า ลุงก็จะไม่บังคับ”

 

“แต่หนูอยากเล่าค่ะ” สีหน้าของเด็กหญิงมุ่งมั่น “หนูอยากเล่าให้ลุงทอมฟัง...ลุงโอเครึเปล่า?”

“ลุงต้องโอเคอยู่แล้ว แถมดีใจด้วยซ้ำที่หนูยินดีจะเล่าให้ลุงฟัง”

 

 

อินเดียส่งยิ้มให้อย่างขลาดเขิน ก่อนเธอเลือกที่จะหลบตามองสองมือเล็กที่กำปลอกหมอนจนยับยู่ยี่ ทอมเห็นปากเล็กอ้าออกและเม้มแน่นอย่างไม่มั่นใจอยู่แบบนี้ประมาณสามสี่รอบ ก่อนที่เด็กหญิงจะพูดขึ้นด้วยเสียงอันดันและค่อยๆ แผ่วเบาจนคำสุดท้ายแทบจะไม่ได้ยิน

“หนูทะเลาะกับจอร์จี้เพราะเขาบอกว่าพ่อกับลุงทอมเป็น.......คู่เกย์”

 

นานพอดูกว่าทอมจะหาเสียงของตัวเองเจอ เพราะหัวข้อนี้ค่อนข้างเหนือความคาดหมายพอสมควร อันที่จริงมันไม่ได้อยู่ในตัวเลือกของหัวข้อการทะเลาะวิวาทในหัวทอมเลยด้วยซ้ำ ทอมยอมรับว่าตนเองค่อนข้างประหม่าตอนที่เลือกที่จะถามคำถามหลานสาว

 

“แล้วอินเดียรู้รึเปล่าว่าเกย์ หมายถึงอะไร”

 

อินเดียทำท่าครุ่นคิด “จอร์จี้บอกว่าเกย์คือผู้ชายที่รักผู้ชายด้วยกัน แบบนี้แสดงว่าน้าเลียมก็เป็นเกย์สิคะ เพราะน้าเลียมก็รักพ่อหนู คุณปู่ คุณตา ลุงลุคก็ด้วย...ทุกคนเป็นเกย์หมดเลยเหรอ?” คำตอบไร้เดียงสาของหลานสาวช่วยคลายความกังวลของทอมไปได้ไม่น้อย มือใหญ่ของคนเป็นลุงกุมมือเล็กๆ นั่นไว้ ทำให้เขานึกถึงวันที่ได้เจอกับหลานสาวตัวน้อยครั้งแรก

 

“เพื่อนของหนูพูดถูกต้องแล้ว เกย์ หมายถึงผู้ชายที่รักผู้ชายด้วยกัน” คำพูดของทอมทำเอาหลานสาวปั้นสีหน้ายุ่งยากขึ้นมาแทบจะในทันที “แต่ความรักของน้าเลียม คุณพ่อ คุณปู่ คุณตา แล้วก็ลุงลุค เป็นความรักแบบที่คนในครอบครัวมีให้กัน เหมือนที่หนูที่เป็นผู้หญิงรักคุณแม่ หรือซาช่ากับทริสตันที่ต่างคนต่างก็รักกันไงล่ะ”

 

“งั้นก็ค่อยยังชั่วหน่อย” อินเดียทำสีหน้าสบายอกสบายใจ “หนูไม่อยากให้พ่อเป็นเกย์ จอร์จี้บอกว่าพวกเกย์นิสัยไม่ดี เพราะเขาทำให้ผู้ชายกับผู้หญิงไม่ได้รักกัน จริงรึเปล่าคะ?”

 

“ไม่ว่าจะผู้ชาย ผู้หญิง หรือเกย์ ก็มีทั้งคนดีและไม่ดีทั้งนั้นล่ะ”

“เหมือนจอร์จี้ที่เป็นเด็กผู้ชายแต่เป็นคนไม่ดีใช่มั้ยคะ”

ทอมหัวเราะ “แล้วหนูเคยเห็นข้อดีของจอร์จี้รึเปล่า?”

 

คิ้วเล็กขมวดฉันราวกับใช้ความคิด อินเดียคลายมือที่กำหมอนมากอดอกแน่น “อืม...จอร์จี้น่ะขี้แกล้งแถมปากไม่ดี แต่เขาชอบเอาขนมมาแบ่งเพื่อนในห้อง แล้วก็...ชั่วโมงพละ เวลาใครวิ่งหกล้ม จอร์จี้จะให้ขี่หลังแล้วพาไปห้องพยาบาล เพราะว่าเขาตัวใหญ่น่ะค่ะ”

“งั้นแสดงว่าจอร์จี้ก็ไม่ใช่คนไม่ดีสินะ เขาอาจจะขี้แกล้ง แต่ก็มีน้ำใจกับเพื่อน...จริงมั้ย?”

ถึงสีหน้าจะยังดูไม่มั่นใจแต่อินเดียก็พยักหน้ารับหงึกหงัก แค่นั้นก็มากเพียงพอสำหรับการทำให้อินเดียเข้าใจในตัวเพื่อนและมองส่วนดีของเพื่อนร่วมชั้น ทอมอยากให้อินเดียได้มองเห็นข้อดีของคนทุกคน...

 

“งั้นทำไมเกย์ถึงต้องรักผู้ชายด้วยล่ะคะ เขารักผู้หญิงไม่ได้เหรอ??”

 

“ความรักของผู้คนก็เหมือนกับไอศกรีม มีหลากหลายรสชาติให้เลือกตามความชอบ คนชอบช็อกโกแลตอาจไม่ชอบรสรัมเรซิ่น แต่เราก็ไม่มีสิทธิ์ไปว่าใครได้ เพราะมันเป็นความชอบของเขา เราควรเคารพความชอบของคนทุกคน เพราะถึงจะรสไหนก็ล้วนเป็นไอศกรีม ไม่ว่าจะเพศใด...ทุกคนก็ล้วนเป็นมนุษย์เช่นเดียวกัน”

 

“หนูลองนึกภาพสิ...ถ้าทุกคนบนโลกใบนี้ชอบไอศกรีมรสเดียวกันหมด ต้องวุ่นวายแน่เลย สมมุติว่าทุกคนชอบช็อกโกแลตเหมือนกัน อินเดียก็อาจจะไม่ได้กินช็อกโกแลตบ่อยๆ เพราะทุกคนชอบเหมือนกันหมดจนช็อกโกแลตขาดตลาด”

“จริงด้วย...” เด็กหญิงพึมพำ “แบบนั้นหนูไม่เอานะ”

“ใช่มั้ย ดังนั้นโลกนี้จึงต้องมีไอศกรีมหลายรสชาติให้ผู้คนได้เลือกสรรรสที่ตัวเองชอบที่สุด เหมือนผู้คนที่มีมากมาย ในความมากมายคือความแตกต่าง และความแตกต่างความหลากหลายเหล่านั้นทำให้โลกใบนี้มีสีสัน ลุงคิดว่าแบบนี้นะ”

 

“งั้นเกย์ก็ไม่ใช่คนไม่ดีสินะคะ แล้วทำไมคนอื่นต้องว่าเกย์ด้วย”

“โลกของผู้ใหญ่มันค่อนข้างซับซ้อน...แต่คงเหมือนกับผู้ชายตัวใหญ่หน้าโหดที่ชอบไอศกรีมรสสตรอวเบอร์รี่ล่ะมั้ง แต่ทำยังไงได้ก็ในเมื่อเขาชอบรสสตรอวเบอร์รี่ไปแล้ว”

 

“เหมือนกับพ่อเลยค่ะ พ่อตัวใหญ่กล้ามโต แต่เคยทำเค้กไดโนเสาร์ให้หนูด้วย”

“เพราะพ่อเขารักหนูไงล่ะ”

 

“เหมือนที่พ่อรักลุงทอมด้วยล่ะค่ะ”

 

คำพูดของหลานสาวทำให้ทอมกระพริบตาปริบ อินเดียส่งยิ้มสดใสและอ่อนโยนให้เขา

 

“ถ้าพ่อไม่รักลุงทอม พ่อคงไม่ให้ลุงเป็นเฮมสเวิร์ธกิตติมศักดิ์หรอกค่ะ”

 

 

...โลกของผู้ใหญ่อาจจะซับซ้อนเข้าใจยาก...

 

...แต่อินเดียคิดว่าตอนนี้เธอก็เริ่มเข้าใจเรื่องของความรักขึ้นมาอีกหน่อยแล้วล่ะ...

 

...ไม่ว่าจะรูปแบบไหน แต่ถึงอย่างไรมันก็คือความรัก...

 

...ถึงอย่างไรก็เป็นไอศกรีมเหมือนกัน...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> แฮ่...ฟิคที่จะเรียกว่าวูบรึเปล่านะ? แต่ตอนเจอบทแปลจาก Hiddlestonian TH นั้นก็คิดมาตลอดล่ะค่ะ  
> ว่าพี่ทอมจะต้องทำยังไงน้าาาาา ถ้าเจอคำถามนี้จากหลานๆ เข้าไป (ฮา)  
> มันเป็นประเด็นค่อนข้างละเอียดอ่อนมากเลย แต่ว่าพี่ทอมก็มีมุมมองที่น่ารักจริงๆ ล่ะค่ะ  
> เลยรู้สึกว่ากลายเป็นฟิคดอกไม้บานสีพาสเทลมากมาย 5555555555 แต่เนื้อแท้เราเป็นคนบาปค่ะ
> 
>  
> 
> [ส่วนโควทจาก Hiddlestonian TH ที่ว่า...ใครอยากอ่านก็จิ้มจ้า](https://twitter.com/HiddlestonianTH/status/1005007438368534528)


End file.
